coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7368 (30th June 2010)
Plot Fiz takes delivery of a box of dog toys for Chesney. She's not best pleased. Liz, Michelle and Becky argue over which of them stands the best chance of winning "The Fairest Barmaid in Weatherfield" competition. Steve shows Becky his old action man which he intends to take to the adoption meeting as an "object which means a lot to him". Becky can't think what to take. Over lunch in Roy's Rolls, John tells Chesney he approves of his market trading as it's obvious he's passionate about it. Chesney's grateful for the support. Anna shows Eddie her grandmother's ring which she intends to take the adoption meeting, but she's put out when Eddie tells her he's not going to bother taking anything. Fiz apologises to Chesney for not being more supportive over his market trading and they make up. Lloyd's surprised when Cheryl turns up for a cab with her son Russ in tow. Graeme promises Tina he'll retrieve her things from the flat for her. He climbs up a ladder and smashes a window but before he can break in, Jason throws all Tina's belongings out of the window onto the Street. Mary offers Hayley her wedding dress. Hayley is thrilled and asks Mary to be her guest of honour at the wedding. David dumps a holdall on the Street containing all of Graeme's clothes. Graeme's distraught to find David's cut all the hoods off his hoodies. David resolves to win Tina back. Cast Regular cast *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Chesney Battersby-Brown - Sam Aston *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Russell Gray - Finton Flynn Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Elliott & Son *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls Notes *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-Ordinator on this episode. *This episode was provisionally scheduled to be shown on Monday 28th June at 7.30pm but due to World Cup 2010 football coverage, was postponed by two days to the Wednesday and shown at 7.30pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve worries Becky is not taking the adoption process seriously; and Lloyd struggles with his feelings for Cheryl. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,780,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2010 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns